Dancing With My Beloved
by lightshine32
Summary: AntonxSophia.  A lonely Anton wishes for Sophia... until the hallucinogenic gas takes over.


Long, silky hair that flowed down in gorgeous curls.

Warm, deep green eyes that sparkled in the light, the skin underneath crinkling ever so slightly.

And a soft, sweet smile, the dimples on her cheeks emerging, highlighting her beautiful innocence.

This was his Sophia.

Who knows how long the young duke was staring at the large oil portrait on the wall of his castle. Anton Herzen certainly did not. The man wasted his days away by looking at his woman, every so often reaching out a hand to stroke the rough, bumpy canvas with the back of his hand. He looked deep into the painted smile and Sophia smiled warmly at him, her soft cheek feeling warm under his cool touch.

"My love…"

Anton took a few steps away from the painting, shaking his head furiously. No… what was he doing…? This was a painting; it was not real. Not real at all…

Instinctively, his feet guided him to his chambers. This room was the very same that he had shared with his betrothed months ago. There, they would giggle the night away, staying up until the wee hours of the morning, sometimes even longer. And if he were to open the closet…

There it was… her dress.

This was the same dress that she would take out only for special occasions. The one she would always wear when she danced with him, or would take a picture.

The same dress in the painting…

The duke gingerly removed the dress from the closet. The item in question had numerous holes cutting through the fabric due to the moths – pesky little creatures – but the gown was still shining just as brightly as it did so long ago.

They say, after all, true beauty never ages.

Anton's surroundings suddenly brightened, the candles in the chandelier burning intensely. His bedroom grew and grew until it took the shape of an elegant ballroom. Soothing music reverberated in the great hall, but that was not the central point of the evening.

There she was…

She walked towards him with such grace, such elegance… then gently took both of his hands. "My lord… may I have this dance?"

A small smile tugged at the man's lips as he embraced his beloved. "Anything for you, Sophia."

As the couple danced, Anton felt his worries ripping away from him, sailing in the air with every turn. Sophia looked just as he had remembered her; she giggled as he held her close to him. Closing his eyes, the duke took everything in through all of his senses: Sophia's smell, her touch, her small, contented sigh… And he could not help but chuckle.

"I love you, Sophia… more than words can describe."

His betrothed's eyebrows deepened, the beginnings of a frown beginning to form on her face. The candles dimmed; heaven knows why. Sophia pushed herself away from the man's embrace. Her next words cut through the man's very soul like a sharpened sword:

"I'm sorry, Anton… but there's someone else I love who needs me even more than you."

Anton's eyes widened in utter shock. Sophia – his Sophia – was turning black; disintegrating before his very eyes.

"Sophia… SOPHIA!"

Frantically, the man grasped at Sophia, trying to save any part of her—to bring her back and hold her in his arms and never let her go. His dearest fell to the floor, her long dress billowing behind her… until it was all that was left.

When Anton looked up, he was in his room, the dress in a heap on the hardwood floor.

Anger welling up inside of him, the duke shoved the dress back into his closet and slammed its door shut. Why was his life so unfair? Why didn't Sophia love him anymore? And why couldn't he just leave this damned town and get away from the memories that haunted him day in and day out?

Blinded by rage, the man stomped back into the dining room of his lonely castle. And then he saw her…

Looking at Sophia, he could hardly remain mad anymore. Her soft hair, her gentle smile, her warm, welcoming eyes… He belonged with Sophia. He just knew it.

But why couldn't she see that?

Suddenly, the large doors opened with a long _creeeeak._ There stood a young girl, most likely in her teenage years. Her large pink beret complimented her long black hair and, from the looks of it, she was most likely a student of sorts, what with her scholarly vest and angular glasses. She looked around, smiling all the while… until she caught sight of the man. Recognition crossed her face as she rushed over to him. Eager young eyes stared at Anton. Ah… to be so young and innocent again… This girl looked like she still had a long ways to go in life.

Anton suddenly felt the need to bestow on this girl advice… so that she didn't make the same mistakes that he had long ago. Looking at the teenager sadly, this was his reply:

"I see you've entered my home without invitation." The girl looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I could still do that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading; in case you couldn't tell, it was set in London Life (the side game in PL4).


End file.
